¿Alguien vió mi corazón?
by Camelia Spring
Summary: Desesperada situación separa a dos enamorados. Al tener que enfrentar la muerte, uno busca resguardarse en el tierno corazón de su compañero, pero ¿Qué pasaría si el propio corazón traiciona? ¿Estás dispuesto a abandonar a Harry en su busqueda? Intenta
1. Chapter 1

"¿ALGUIEN VIÓ MI CORAZÓN?"

_Ausencia de tragedia es también Ausencia de pasión_

_Desesperada situación separa a dos enamorados. Al tener que enfrentar el destino de todos los hombres: la muerte, uno busca resguardarse en el tierno corazón de su compañero, pero ¿Qué pasaría si el propio corazón te traiciona? Una simple decisión puede ser una gran equivocación y separarte de lo que mas quieres, pero si te das cuenta de este error… ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a hacer para recuperarlo?_

Capitulo I: Y así empieza mi historia

Nadie sabe lo que siente el otro hasta que uno lo padece. Eso es una irrefutable verdad, pero siempre hay excepciones a las reglas, no? Ginny era una, lo sé… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? No fue la primera vez que me había enfrentado a la muerte, no fue la primera vez que sentí un miedo incontrolable… Y muchos sin lugar a duda podrían jurar que mi terrible destino me curtió.. Pero definitivamente esta noticia me tomo por sorpresa.

Una vez que sentía que mi vida se acomodaba en su perfecto orden, que por fin podría disfrutar de la felicidad, concepto que descubrí hace unos años, se desmoronó todo. Tal vez fue mi culpa.. Como una torre demasiada alta que si no tiene una base firme, en algún punto llega a su punto de culminación y se desmorona, ya que, adoptándolo a mi caso, sobre ella le agregaron más contentos recuerdos que el que estaba preparada para soportar, y termina en alguna desconsolada catástrofe.

Sí, debe ser así..La muerte de Teddy debe haber sido por culpa de mi rebeldía, por haber desafiado al destino inconscientemente.. Pero no entiendo porque sangre inocente pagó por mis errores.

Esa mañana me despertó un fuerte chillido acompañado de un seco picoteo de una lechuza silvestre en el gran ventanal de nuestro cuarto. Rogando que sea una pasajera y suave pesadilla para poder seguir durmiendo, continué con los ojos cerrados, y tratando de buscar las sabanas para taparme las orejas y lograr atenuar el ruido, caí en cuenta por el peso en mi pecho que mi pelirroja dormía placidamente sobre mi y rodeaba sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cintura. La mire durante unos segundos, contemplando su exótica belleza que siempre me había cautivado. Sin pensarlo en mis labios apareció una inocente sonrisa y acaricie su fragante cabello rojizo; Pero rompiendo ese idílico momento, volvió a chillar la pobre lechuza que esperaba por detrás de la ventana luchando contra el frío de invierno. Corrí a Ginny de mi cuerpo lentamente para que no despertara y la tapé con nuestras finas sabanas. Sonriendo le corrí el cabello de su dulce cara y le di un beso lleno de amor en su frente. Me senté sobre la cama rápidamente por lo que un leve mareo apareció en mi cabeza, sumado a que no veía muy bien por falta de los lentes. Enfoque mí nublada vista sobre la mesa de luz que yacía a mi costado y ahí se encontraban, tal cual lo había dejado la noche anterior, mis famosos anteojos.

Todavía rezongando, llegué hasta la ventana y la abrí. Una alborotada lechuza entró y tiro a mi lado un sobre. Extrañado me agaché para tomarlo y cuando levante mi cabeza, la lechuza ya había desaparecido entre las constantes nubes de Londres. Lamentablemente no había llegado a reconocerla, pero por su aspecto me pareció que era Pig, la vieja lechuza de los Weasley. Todavía con la carta en las manos, fácilmente cerré la ventana y me senté de vuelta sobre la cama; abrí el sobre, empecé a leer su contenido y rápidamente reconocí la letra de Ron.

Éste me informaba una noticia que nunca había pensado volver a lidiar, una noticia que superaba mi bien estar, que traumaba mi corazón, una noticia que iba mas allá de la peor tortura…

Habían acecinado a Teddy, mi único y pequeño ahijado, junto con un pariente lejano suyo, Margaret, que estaba a cargo de su cuidado mientras yo terminaba con mis estudios como profesor de DCAO.

Según parecía, ellos habían sido sorprendidos en su casa durante la noche por unos desgraciados ex mortifagos..

Mis ojos se trabaron en la mitad de la carta y me impedían seguir leyendo... millones de lagrimas se acumularon mientras estas peleaban a muerte por salir a luz con el fin de poder expresar libremente su desesperación. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. En un instante, sentí como mis pulmones se contraían y me complicaban la respiración…

Tratando de encontrar alguna reacción, mi cuerpo aspiraba hondamente grandes bocanadas de aire. Mis manos temblaban, y de un segundo para el otro la carta parecía pesar mil veces más de sobre peso normal. Este simple papel escrito me había sacado la fuerza y había llenado mi frágil cuerpo de angustia… Era más fuerte que yo. Y como si quemara, no pudiéndola aguantar ni un momento más sobre mis manos, esta cayó sobre el suelo.

Justo en ese momento Ginny se había empezado a despertar sonriendo y tanteando con sus manos a su costado, como si estuviera buscándome aún con los ojos cerrados. Pero al comprobar que no estaba, feliz todavía, abrió los ojos y me encontró en ese deplorable estado.

Sin duda no había notado que estaba despertándose hasta que la sentí sacudiéndome y gritando mi nombre. Levante la vista y la vi… y sin poder articular ni una palabra la abrasé y ahí pasó… La poca fuerza que me quedaba, si es que todavía conservaba alguna, me abandonó… Mis defensas cedieron a la fragilidad humana, y me desmoroné en sus brazos, sintiendo un pequeño rayo de luz que se abría en toda esa inmensa oscuridad…

Luego de un rato en la misma posición, mientras Ginny tratando de contenerse me preguntaba que había pasado una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta alguna de mi parte, parsimoniosamente y haciendo mucho esfuerzo le señale la carta.

La pelirroja la miró con nervios como si debatiera internamente si leerla o no; Me miro insistentemente como esperando un tipo de respuesta o por lo menos señal de vida de mi parte, pero al ver que no lo había, se agachó a recogerla. Suspiro antes de leerla y tomando valentía, típica en ella, empezó a capturar las primeras oraciones. Tardó en entender su significado a causa de la corrida tinta por culpa de las espesas lágrimas que había derramado.

Terminó de leerla y con un movimiento brusco bajó la carta y me miró. Sus ojos se habían encogidos y ya estaban rojos a causa de las lagrimas que se le escapaban sin remedio alguno. Su mirada denotaba pánico, angustia, desesperación, tristeza.. Ella era tan predecible, sin contar que siempre sentía lo mismo que yo. No necesitábamos palabras, simplemente con una mirada tan profunda como esa bastaba para transmitirnos y reconfortarnos mutuamente.

Ambos habíamos pasado últimamente mucho tiempo con Teddy. Al ser su padrino, y en la ausencia de sus padres, iba a hacer con el lo que siempre desee para mi cuando era chico, formar una calida familia con el único familiar que me amaba restante. Cuando ya tuviera mi futuro asegurado con un buen titulo, lo adoptaríamos con Ginny, y él vendría a vivir con nosotros, ayudándonos a asentar las bases para nuestra futura familia.

Fue increíble como de un miserable segundo a otro, todos nuestros sueños, nuestras esperanzas, nuestras alegrías, se esfumaron con el aire. Y es increíble como la vida te exige que en un segundo aceptes que alguien ya no esta. Es que acaso no se da cuenta que no es fácil asimilarlo?

Ese momento fue el principio de la decadencia.. Y a partir de ahí, mi vida.. dejó de ser un clásico cuento de amor.

Si analizan la profundamente la situación pueden darse cuenta que mi orgullo también fue el que provocó que todo esto me afectara más. Y ahí entramos inevitablemente otro debate: La muerte de mi ahijado no es para menospreciarla y nunca habría pensado en esta trágica pero inevitable verdad, pero.. Que es lo que duele mas? La muerte de mi ahijado o mi orgullo herido?

Crueles son mis dudas, no lo creen? Pero la duda esta inserta en el hombre y estamos inevitablemente manteniendo una directa relación con esta misma. Nunca dejé que la fama se me suba a la cabeza hasta el punto de dejar de ser yo mismo, pero sí reconozco que me afectó como a cualquier otra persona. Entiendan: me llegue a sentir todo poderoso, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que me propusiera, el dueño de la salvación y la ayuda de la verdad.

Aunque Ginny me haya insistido que no fue así reiterada veces, yo soy el culpable de la muerte del pequeño. Lo desprotegí, creí que después de haber matado a Voldemort, nada parecido volvería a pasar. Pensé que mi corazón no tendría que volver a aguantar otra desgracia, que en mi pasado había sido lo suficiente hábil como para ganarme el respeto e inclusive el miedo de mis opositores, pero no fue así… No logré contentar mi orgullo, mi pasado ni mi futuro, lo perdí todo y lo peor, por culpa de un engaño que terminó con la vida a mi ahijado.

Estos años me volví débil, tomé la posición de un niño. De chico fui obligado a madurar, y todos sabemos que las etapas de la vida no se pueden saltear, y aquí me ven... Me refugié en Ginny, ella consiguió tener un completo control sobre mí, estaba a su merced. Fue la madre que nunca tuve, mí amiga también, pero principalmente fue.. mi mujer.

Repito. Fue, Ginny.. fue. Pasó, tocó las puertas de mi corazón, y la dejé pasar. Estuvo un tiempo pero mi orgullo indignado la echó maleducadamente. Él me tranquilizó animándome, con la excusa que no cabíamos los tres.

Sé que soy ciego, saben que uso anteojos, pero ¿Cómo permitirme serlo en exceso? Maldito orgullo, arruinó la relación con la persona que más me importó desde siempre y más ahora que no esta conmigo.

Merlín sabe lo que mi pobre enamorada sufrió por mi culpa luego de la muerte de Teddy, junto con todos mis viejos amigos. No es que no hayan intentado salvarme, pero me convertí en un caso perdido, y dejaron de insistir.

Me bloqueo tanto esta noticia que no pude escapar de la prisión en la que viví todos estos meses. Me convertí en un ente, una persona desalmada. Nunca dije públicamente que quería terminar mi noviazgo con Ginny, pero sin alguna razón explicable ya ni besos compartía con ella. Durante la noche me acurrucaba sobre un costado de la cama y cada tanto ella me rodeaba con sus brazos recibiendo nada más duro que mi silencio como respuesta. Pobre mi cariño.. Y si aquello ya les parece lastimoso para una enamorada, eso.. no lo fue todo.

Durante el día la evitaba y cuando no me quedaba más opción que responder, las peores palabras malhumoradas salían atropelladas de mi boca. Nuestras usuales largas y divertidas conversaciones fueron reemplazadas por duros monosílabos sin sentimiento. Cada tanto la escuchaba hipar entre las silenciosas lágrimas que se le escapaban de sus ojos. Pensar en esto me hacia sentir culpable, pero al recordar la carta, ese sentimiento que me provocaba debilidad, lo reemplazaba por la ira que me maltrataba, logrando que esa sed de venganza poseyera mi cuerpo y alma.

Tal vez, mientras trataba encontrar una respuesta exacta al por que de mi desgraciada vida que me tocó enfrentar, trataba de no tener que llegar a la verdadera y exacta conclusión que fue mi culpa el que él muriera, ya que sin mi, los seguidores de Voldemort no se hubieran tomado el trabajo de arruinar una vida mas.

Supongo que para aliviar mis penas y lograr dividir la culpa que me azotaba, trataba de encontrar algún error en Ginny.

Pobre alma en desgracia. Esa no fue la primera vez que la abandoné… ¿Recuerdan el final de mi 6to año de Hogwarts? Pero esa causa fue noble, fue para protegerla.

Esta vez fue ella la que cortó con el título de nuestro noviazgo. Me soportó durante todos estos meses porque entendía mi angustia y trató de hacerme lo más feliz posible. Nunca fue tan cariñosa conmigo como en esos meses, y eso es decir mucho, les aseguro. Trató de equilibrar toda la tristeza que yo sentía con amor incondicional de su parte, dió lo mejor de ella, pero yo me negué. Y mi hermosa joven, cansada y dolorida de tener que soportar otra vez más la distancia y abandono de su novio, me dejó ir.

No en vano fue su carácter Weasley. Un día la encontré llorando a mares en mi regreso a casa, y en cuanto me vió entrar por la puerta, saltó sobre mí y abofeteo mi mejilla. No se que me dolió más, si físicamente mi colorado cachete o mi desafortunada alma, pero algo no me dejo volver a poner mi cara en el lugar adecuado y quedó como lo dejó el impulso, de costado y sin poder mirar su cara. Apretando sus manos en mis brazos usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba quiso articular palabra alguna, pero parecía que tenía tantas cosas que decir que no sabía por donde empezar. Su cara se veía pálida y ojerosa, y me clavaba su mirada con esos bonitos ojos arruinados por el desesperado llanto que le hice derramar…

La muerte de Teddy le afectó tanto a mi como a ella, y temo que es muy probable que a ella más. La pelirroja se había comportado como una excelente madre con él y conmigo, ellos habían creado un lazo emocional demasiado poderoso, que traspasaba los limites, hasta el de la muerte. Pero ella siempre fue fuerte… Me ayudó a mí, sin pedir nada a cambio. Ay Merlín...fui tan egoísta que no pensé en su bienestar. No pude ser como ella, no lo pude aguantar, y me hundí… demasiado hondo como para que me rescataran.

Ese día se atrevió a enfrentarme, me reconoció todos sus tormentos, esperó que recapacitara… Mi lado serio respondió por mi y muy sugestivamente le dijo que si ella quería terminar con todo lo que habíamos construido el no iba a interponerse en su futura decisión.

Y así me dejaste Ginevra Weasley. Se que no te merezco cariño, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Sabes que desde ese momento se libró en mí una gran batalla, donde mi cuerpo era el campo de combate? Entérate que afortunadamente eh ganado, aquí estoy mi vida… Eh vuelto para ti.

Te pondría contenta saber que estoy yendo a rescatarte en este mísero momento, tal cual príncipe hace con su princesa en las historias que a vos te gustan, pero prefiero sorprenderte.

Dime: ¿Cómo ese desgraciado de Dean Thomas se ha atrevido a invitarte a pasar sus vacaciones consigo? Afortunadamente te negaste a compartir habitación con el y te hospedaste con Luna. Definitivamente tesoro no hubiera soportado verte en sus manos.

Uno de mis compañeros de la Academia me prestó su automóvil muggle. Presiento su actual duda, pero entiendan que necesitaba tiempo para terminar de reflexionar, y aunque les parezca imposible, necesitaba esas horas de viaje para una necesaria maduración interior. Todo había pasado tan rápido, e indudablemente si me aparecía en segundos no iba a estar listo para enfrentarla y decirle las palabras que los dos necesitábamos escuchar.

No se si fue la mejor idea viajar de esta manera, esta semana estaba pronosticado temperaturas más altas y ya empiezo a sentir el cambio.

Me agaché para buscar el botón para encender el aire frío, pero de repente.. una estruendosa bocina aturdió mis oídos. Era demasiado fuerte para ser de un automóvil, asustado levante mi cabeza al instante para ver que sucedía.. ¡Oh Merlín! Todo pasó muy rápido, pero sin quererlo y en un instante el mundo a mis ojos se volvió negro a escepción de una brillante luz, de la cual una melodiosa voz me incitaba a seguirla.. Era de Ginny, ¡allá voy mi amor! y empecé a correr hacia ella..


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Harry!!- Gritaba Ginny desesperada desde su futuro sepulcro. Yo estaba a unos pocos pasos, tratando de moverme inútilmente viendo como ella agonizaba por los azotes que había recibido. No podía soportarlo, la unión de nuestras almas era tan fuerte que podía sentir su dolor vivo, escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente, mientras la mitad de su sangre corría por su piel maltratada. Usé todas mis fuerzas hasta sentir mis músculos doler por la tensión. En este punto, careciendo de algún dejo de racionalidad y sin poder encontrar la manera para romper el hechizo que me inmovilizaba para poder salvarla, mi sentido común se perdía en una desesperada impotencia. Merlín no era capaz de hacerme esto, no, no, no lo era, no lo era!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ginny!!!!!!!- Exhalé de lo más profundo de mi ser. De repente, sentí una mano fría sobre mi frente que me calmaba con un resuelto -Shh, tranquilo, todo está bien-. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y traté de levantarme, pero un fuerte dolor en mis piernas me imposibilito caminar y con un grito ahogado volví a recaer sobre la cama en la que parecía que estaba. La voz angelical que había llamado mi atención hace unos instantes volvió a tranquilizarme empujando suavemente mis hombros hacia la cama. El contacto de su piel con la mía, me provocaron un escalofrío y ahí caí en cuenta de que estos estaban desnudos, y eso me preocupó un poco, ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Quise conocer la dueña de esa voz suave y cautivante a la vez, por lo que levanté la vista y allí la ví. Me sorprendió con una grande y perfecta sonrisa, decorada por unos labios delicadamente carnosos. Favorecida por su piel morena, su despreocupado pero brillante cabello color arena se movía en un sinfín de ondas, que acompañado por los rayos del sol parecían bucles de oro, dándole una imagen exótica y definitivamente atractiva. Clavé mi mirada en esos profundos ojos color avellana. Me parecían demasiados conocidos, pero ¿En dónde los había visto?. Al notar la profunda atención que había puesto en ella, bajó la vista y pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Que lindos recuerdos, así sucedía cada vez que.. Esperen.. No podía ser. Ella podía cambiar lo que quisiera, pero conocía esos ojos a la perfección..

-¿Ginny?- Pregunté realmente sorprendido

-Me imagino que debes estar preocupado , tuviste un lindo accidente. - Y volví a escucharla reir luego de tanto tiempo, pero esta se fue apagando lentamente y terminó con un profundo suspiro-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No sé de que te ries, si quieres intercambiamos piernas. ¿Qué me pasó?- Pregunté mientras me observaba detalladamente

- Según afirmaron los muggles, quienes fueron los que te salvaron la vida y te llevaron luego a un sanatorio, el tener cuatro ojos no te ayudaron de nada ya que no viste venir de frente un..¿Camión los llaman? Ya me estoy acostumbrando a estas palabras raras, ¡son verdaderamente geniales!

-Ginny.. - Le reproché suavemente para que no se fuera de tema como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Ah sí sí. Entonces, como estaba diciendo, como sos tan despistado, descuidado, desorganizado, ignorante del mundo de los muggles, impulsivo, desconsiderado, irresponsable yy..

- Bueno.. Ehm Ginny… ya entendí el punto.

- ¡Harry! ¡No me dejas terminar!.. Y como estás completamente ciego, descuidaste el volante del automóvil y chocaste a un camión. Es que no puedo creer como pudiste ser capaz sin experiencia anterior de poner en riesgo tu vida manejando un vehículo muggle, sin ayuda de ningún experto!- Frenéticamente despotricaba en mi contra, acompañando su impetuosidad con ligeros movimientos de manos.- Nadie que tenga dos dedos de frente se atrevería a hacerlo. Pero claro el increíble Harry Potter puede con cualquier cosa, ¿eh? ¿Ya demostraste que tienes las agallas suficientes para enfrentar cualquier cosa SOLO?- Y luego de decir esto se quedó quieta momentáneamente, y giró su cara, pero pude notar una pequeña lágrima que se escapaba de sus ojos, y limpiándola con su mano rápidamente, con voz decidida ferozmente dijo: -Luego del accidente un muggle encontró la manera de comunicarse con el dueño del auto, tu compañero de estudio, y como el sabía tu objetivo pudo contactarse conmigo para que acudiera en tu ayuda. Estuviste inconciente en el hospital dos días, pero solicitamos una internación domiciliaria. A pesar de tu interminable rivalidad con Dean, el es quien te está manteniendo y el que convenció al sanador muggle encargado en el hospital por distintos contactos para lograr tu derivación, por lo que tienes mucho que agradecerle- Y con rencor contenido, se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero al instante volvió a girarse y casi en un susurro dijo - Lo nuestro terminó Harry, ¿Por qué viniste?

La miré algo extrañado y haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta imperiosamente intenté nuevamente pararme , pero sentí ese estúpido puñal en mi pierna que me hizo perder el equilibrio y rápidamente antes de que tocara el suelo me agarró, pero como sus débiles brazos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para sostener mi peso contra la gravedad, nos caímos al suelo, cayéndome sobre ella. Como respuesta a un acto reflejo coloqué mis brazos para amortiguar la caída, que aprisionaron a la nueva Ginny entre mis brazos en el suelo. Ella profirió un palabra quejándose y conciente de mi peso, acomodé mis piernas como pude a pesar del dolor, a un costado de ella, quedando casi a ahorcajadas.

Los primeros segundos no hice más que contemplarla de manera serena, mientras concentraba mi atención en los ligeros latidos de su corazón que se fusionaban con los más lentos mios por su cercanía. Nos quedamos embelesados, mirándonos mutuamente, como poniéndonos a prueba para ver quien era el que más aguantaba el silencio, mientras aprovechaba para disfrutarla, así callada y sumisa, bajo mi cuerpo firme.

De repente, una tímida sonrisa apareció en su cara. Y a medida que fue tomando confianza, sin poder contenerla empezó a reirse a carcajadas. Al principio me sorprendió y la miré extrañando. ¿Quién las entendía? Hacía dos segundos casi me arrancaba la cabeza y ahora estaba feliz riendose. Al parecer algo le parecía chistoso, y ahí me preocupó: ¿Se reía de mi?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso eh?- Pregunté casi ofendido, pero no logré nada más que se intensificara la risa. ¡Por Merlín! Era tan hermosa cuando sonreía. Entonces agarré entre mis dedos un mechón de su pelo castaño claro que se intrometía en la perfección de sus rasgos y suavemente lo coloqué a un costado. El roce de las yemas de mis dedos con su piel hizo que ella cerrara momentáneamente los ojos, acompañados de un leve suspiro. Cuando los abrió, yo la esperaba mirándola expectante, y seguido de una carcajada dije: -Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a este nuevo look-. Y ahí reaccionó. Se puso seria de vuelta y acogiendo todas sus fuerzas trató de moverme hacia un costado, quedándose en el intento. A los lejos se escucharon fuertes pisadas que cada vez se iban acercando más, por lo que Ginny dijo- Dean!- Y volvió con el capricho. Al no ver mi cooperación, exigió: -Harry, muévete por el amor de Merlín!- A lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa de manera resuelta -No-.

Ella, totalmente ofendida, levantó la mano en un intento fallido de pegarme una cachetada. Pero rápidamente le tomé las manos y aprisionándoselas le dije -No, no, no. Así no, eh- Y acerqué mi cara hacia la suya pudiendo sentir su respiración entrecortada. -Me parece que deberías canalizar tu bronca de la manera que a mi gusta-Y cuando solo me encontraba a pocos centímetros de su boca dispuesta, un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta arruinó toda posibilidad de momento romántico. Ginny aprovechó ese momento de distracción para empujarme con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que caiga de espaldas a su costado, emitiendo un grito de dolor.

Y mientras ella se paraba al encuentro de Dean, mirándolo de reojo con recelo y frotándome la mano en la cabeza por el golpe dije en voz baja -Que sutilidad-.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor- Me dijo lentamente Dean. En su mirada había un dejo de sospecha, como si intentara descifrar mis intenciones. Que por supuesto no eran buenas.


End file.
